


Miss Potato Head

by ObstineFils



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Body Modification, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObstineFils/pseuds/ObstineFils
Summary: A revolution is on the horizon, and two siblings, one human, the other android, go through the internal conflict of what they should do. Both of them would do anything to protect the other.one shot involving 2 OC's





	Miss Potato Head

    Cole (Potato) Quellet, A very obscure version of the YK500 that had been sold in Northern Maine for 3 months, was confused. His (human) sister Lisa had ordered a uniform for an AP700 and a diy biohack kit. 

    The latter actually wasn't very surprising to him; She was a biomedical and computer science major in university, but it was the uniform that raised the real questions in his mind.

    Cole could hear Melanie Martinez blasting from his sisters room. She was almost always blasting something from the 2000-2025 emo era. Her favourites were Melanie Martinez, and This Droids Heart(A band created by Jameson McCarthy and had the iconic Keith Blue).

    He knew it would probably take a while, so he went to watch some TV.

  
  
  


    The protesters had attacked Lisa. Her paper defending deviants was not very well received, and it caused her some big issues. 

    One thing she expected was verbal attacks, but she never would have thought that she would be physically attacked over this.

    Her right arm was damaged beyond repair her left eye was not able to see her left leg was shattered. She knew it wouldn't be possible to actually get to a hospital in this hostile environment.

 

    She could only sigh, and then look up android parts. The AP700 looks cool enough. A sly smile came to her face. She had an idea, a crazy one, but it just might work.

  
  
  


> Kids forever, kids forever

 

    Lisa Quellet has been in her room for hours. She knew that an android revolution would happen, and that it was only a matter of time, but she also knew she wouldn't be able to leave her brother behind. 

    She adjusted the settings and played with the replica AP700 arm. She was crossing wires and twisting wires together so they would stick. It took her a while, but an image successfully popped up in the palm of her false hand. Next up would be the eye, and then she would take care of the LED. 

>   
>  Baby soft skin turns into leather

 

    An experimental serum layed on her bed. She had made it a few weeks ago. It would bind with the blood to make it change colours. She placed the final few connectors to the eye and put it in. Her eye booted up and fed her basic information. 

    That amount of information might take a while to get used to, but she could deal with it. 

>   
>  Don't be dramatic it's only some plastic

 

    She took the needle. It wasn't very heavy, and there's not even much in it, but that didn't stop it from feeling like a hundred pound weight in her hand. She thought about Cole. Her sweet little brother. Her brother would see hundreds of years, but her? maybe a hundred if she was lucky. 

    She clenched her teeth and jabbed her arm. It hurt quite a bit, but she regained her composure quickly after injecting the serum. 

    Now it was time for the hardest part of this all. 

>   
>  No one will love you if you're unattractive

 

    “Hey little Potato! I know you're out there, and I need your help for a second, so can you bring those packages in?” She called out. She could hear her brother complying, and then she saw the door open.

    Her little brother froze in shock. She probably should have cleaned up the blood before she had called him in, but it was too late for that now. He quickly got over it and brought everything over.

    “You remember that led tracker I had you insert into the cat?” He nodded in response. “I need you to do that, but to my head. I will answer everything later, but you need to hurry!” She urged him on.

  
  


    He quickly got to work. She could see how he was nervous, so she opened a wireless connection with him. 

 

> Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me

 

    Lisa let the song play, and she mentally sang along with it. She knew her singing was usually able to calm her little brother down, so it was worth a shot.

    He prepped the site using disinfectant wipes. he held a sharp knife in his other hand, and he sliced.

>   
>  Is it true that pain is beauty?

 

    She couldn't feel any of it at all. Thank god she had given herself some anesthetics before this. She gave her brother a smirk while being careful not to move the portion of her face that he was working on.

    Cole noticed the blood that slowly trickled out of her temple wasn't the normal red, but instead a blue. Thirium blue. 

    ‘Oh god what has she done’, was the only thing that could go through his mind as he listened to her sing.

>   
>  Does a new face come with a warranty?

 

    Cole took care to insert the LED properly. She had told him that she had already done the proper connections, so he gladly didn't have to worry about that. The skin would take a while to heal under normal circumstances, but she apparently knew that they didn't have much time, because he saw an expensive looking healing gel. 

    Lisa smiled at Cole. “Ok, I need you to go to your room and pack everything. Your laptop, school books, money, game systems, chargers, phone, clothes, toiletries, got it?” She said firmly, leaving no room for questions.

    He nodded and was on his way.

>   
>  Will a pretty face make it better?

 

    She quickly got undressed and then changed into the AP700 uniform custom made with her name on it. The uniform was a deep blue, just like the one her brother wore all those years ago, but instead of putting on the pants that came with it, she put on the regulation skirt. She tied her hair up with a blue scrunchie, and looked at herself in the mirror. 

    She looked like a brand new AP700. Her brother looked human. She giggled at that thought.

    She let her brother enter, and kneeled down to get to his level. 

    She sighed. “Hey little Potato, I know this will be hard, but you already have legal ID. Dad made sure of that, so you need to pretend I am your android. I am your AP700 named Lisa, I was bought by our mother Cindy after dad got a promotion. If anyone asks, you are to tell them that I take you anywhere you need. Understood?” 

 

    Cole could not understand why his sister was doing this, but he let out a reluctant nod. She then held his hand and lead him out into the world.

  
  


**Something tells both of them that this will be one hell of an adventure.**


End file.
